In general, a thin film transistor is used as a driving element of a display panel. After an active layer in the thin film transistor is irradiated with light, photo-induced carriers are generated, and this results in an increase in a leakage current of the thin film transistor and thereby affects the quality of pictures displayed by the display panel, for example, causing crosstalk, afterimage or other undesirable phenomena.